Leech (Goof Troop)
Leech is a minor antagonist in the Disney animated series Goof Troop. Background Leech had appeared only in two episodes with his first appearance from "Maximum Insecurity", and his second, but last appearance from "Buddy Building". He's mean, sarcastic, a bully, and a rebellious character based and was inspired from motorcycle gangs and high school jocks of the 1980's. Personality Leech is a typical delinquent who loves making other people's lives miserable, particularly ones younger than he is. However, he will only back off when the person is already miserable, as seen with Goofy. He will taunt his victim and call him names. However, when he came face to face with Coop Hatchback, he cowered in fear. He has been shown to get angered easily when he was trying to steal a soda can from a vending machine and when he was drinking his soda. He also seems to have encountered Max and P.J. before since he steals their milk money. He also literally steals candy form a baby and shoplifts without having his cover blown. He is seemingly eccentric when he planned to sell the stolen goods to what he referred to as "the right people." He also seems to have a fear from getting caught by the police just as he was willing to load his wrong doings onto others. Abilities Initially Leech did not possess any special abilities, although he demonstrated a various amount of strength when he kicked Pete away and sent him crashing into the security man of the shop from where he stole from. He even hurled Max and P.J. with such force, he sent them crashing into a stack of bandages. Role in the series Season 1 Leech first appears in "Buddy Building" when he returning a kid's bike he stole and kicking it down hastily. Then he takes a stroll combing his hair, looking for someone else whose life he could make miserable. He sees Goofy already having trouble with his chair and saw it as "too easy". Then he finds P.J. while he was trying to catch a Frisbee, then trips him and catches the Frisbee instead. He immediately taunts P.J. and takes his visor and shirt after P.J. tries standing up for himself. Then Max shows up to try and fight Leech but Leech ties up both Max and P.J. to a tree. Then when he least expects it, Coop Hatchback shows up and grabs Leech. Leech begs that Coop let him go. When Coop sets him on a branch and tells Leech to apologize, Leech does so, blubbering. Coop then lets Leech go, flinging him off the tree branch and into the air. Season 2 He later appears in "Maximum Insecurity" as the main antagonist. He first appears when Max is skating by, and then he tries to steal a soda can with a coin on a string. But P.J. accidentally crashes into Leech and breaks the string. Leech is furious about this and P.J., remembering their last encounter, runs off with Leech telling him that he owes him. While Leech is drinking his soda, Max accidentally bumps into him and spills his drink. Max is horrified to see him. Leech then crushes his soda can in anger, while Max nervously tries to stay out of his way, grabbing the crushed can Leech then drops. Leech later sneaks around a back alley, and steals candy from a baby. Then he enters a shop saying, "It is easy." He then shoplifts candy bars, a comic book, and breaks open a glass case to steal a bottle of perfume all so he can sell them "to the right people". After Leech exits the shop, he takes out the bottle of perfume, then hears Max and P.J., who crash into him once again. Leech snatches the bottle from P.J.'s head, but hears the cops and sees their car, much to his dismay. This causes him to leave the bottle with the two boys, promising to give them their tickets back after he gets the perfume back from them, and warning them about getting caught with the bottle. When Max is sleeping, Leech appears in Max's nightmare about going to prison. Leech later shows up in the Pete s' backyard to take the bottle back from Max and P.J.. He then tells the boys that he is going to sell it, only for Max to snatch it, telling Leech that he not getting it back and that he should leave. But Leech snatches the perfume right back from Max, and threatens to hurt the boys. Max and P.J. attack Leech first, but Leech grabs Max before he could get to the tickets. Then Max tackles Leech with Leech stumbling backwards on a hydrant, spinning, crashing through the fence, falling down hill, and into a tree. Max and P.J. get both the tickets and the perfume from Leech while Leech tries to take them hostage. The battle for the tickets and perfume continues, until the bottle breaks. Leech tells Max it would cost him and Max says he's broke. Leech threatens the boys again while Max gets an idea. Leech picks the lock for Max while he was struggling to get it open, and precedes to get the bottle. But Max does not give up telling Leech they have to give it back and P.J. saying stealing is wrong along with Pete adding it is bad manners and taking the bottle from him. Just when Pete is about to give Peg the bottle, Leech steals it back, and kicks Pete into the security man of the shop. But Max wouldn't give up without a fight and tackles Leech for the bottle with Leech hurling the boys into a stack of bandages. The chief of police arrives, and once he arrests the shoplifter, the latter tries to cover up for his crimes but to no avail. He is then sent into the police car and driven off to jail. Trivia *In his first appearance, Leech was a minor villain, while in his second appearance, he was the main antagonist. *He is similar to Duke, since both characters picked on Max and P.J., although Duke's role was short-lived. *Max and P.J. seem to have been bullied by him for a long time, having mentioned he stole their milk money. *Also, P.J. seemed to not know Leech's name, since it wasn't mentioned until after Coop Hatchback says it, implying that this was their first encounter. Gallery Leech.jpg 1992-dingo-67.jpg Category:TV Animation characters Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Adults Category:Dogs Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters